In some communication system, a data publisher (e.g., a server) may deliver data to thousands of subscribers (e.g., clients). Data delivery may be performed, for example, using multicast data transport.
Unfortunately, multicast data transport may have disadvantages. For example, it may require significant overhead at the publisher side; it may deliver to a particular subscriber data that the particular subscriber does not need; it may require re-transmit mechanisms to improve reliability of data delivery, which in turn may result in a “multicast storm” and further loss of subsequent data; it may suffer from latency; it may result a dependency of the subscribers on the publisher for active delivery (ergs, “push”) of data by the publisher to the subscribers; and it may require a synchronization scheme, a timing scheme or other coupling scheme between the publisher and the subscribers.